


อีก 1460 วันฉันอวยพรให้กับความฝันของนาย

by normal_q



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึพึ่งกลับมาที่บ้านของตนเองหลังจากออกเดินทางตามความฝันอยู่หลายปี ครอบครัวยังคงต้อนรับเขาอย่างอบอุ่นเสมอ แม้ว่าจะไม่ได้กลับมาบ้านเป็นเวลานานแล้วก็ตาม ห้องนอนของเขายังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิมไม่แตกต่างจากที่เขาออกจากบ้านไป ที่แปลกประหลาดคือมีลังกระดาษตั้งในมุมหนึ่งใกล้โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือ ข้างในมีจดหมายหลายฉบับเขียนระบุจ่าหน้าซองอย่างดี ในช่วงรับประทานอาหารเย็นเขาเอ่ยถามคนในครอบครัวระหว่างรับประทานอาหารว่าจดหมายเหล่านั้นคืออะไร คุณปู่ของเขาวางถ้วยมิโสะลง และตอบกลับมาว่า "แกควรจะลองอ่านจ่าหน้าซองดูก่อน"
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. จดหมายฉบับที่ 1 | ฉันยังมีอีเมลของนายอยู่

**Author's Note:**

> ฉันอยากเขียนฟิคจดหมายมากเลยค่ะ หวังว่าตัวเองจะได้เขียนต่อไปจนจบเลยล่ะค่ะ เป็นฟิคหลายตอนจบที่หนึ่งตอนมีเพียงส่วนสั้นๆเท่านั้น เนื้อหาส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นใจความของจดหมาย ลักษณะของจดหมาย และความรู้สึกเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ระหว่างที่เทะสึกะกำลังอ่านอยู่ หวังว่าทุกคนจะเอนจอยไปกับจดหมาย แต่ละฉบับนะคะ

หลังจากการรับประทานอาหารเย็นกับครอบครัวหลังจากที่ไม่ได้ร่วมโต๊ะมานาน เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึกล่าวราตรีสวัสดิ์สั้น ๆ โดยไม่ละทิ้งความนอบน้อมลง แม้ว่าจะใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในต่างแดนมานานนม เขากลับขึ้นมาที่ห้องนอนของตนเอง ลากลังกระดาษออกจากมุมให้มาอยู่ในพื้นโล่งหน้าชั้นวางหนังสือแทน ก่อนจะหยิบซองจดหมายที่อยู่ด้านบนสุดของกองจดหมายทั้งหมดขึ้นมา

ซองจดหมายนั้นเป็นสีน้ำเงินอ่อน มีสแตมป์ลายแอปเปิ้ลสีแดงและสีเขียวซึ่งถูกวาดโดยสีน้ำ จ่าหน้าซองเขียนชื่อผู้รับเป็นชื่อของเทะสึกะโดยตรงด้วยลายมือประณีต และในส่วนของชื่อผู้ส่งระบุเป็นชื่อ'ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ' ผนึกที่ใช้ปิดจดหมายเป็นเทปลายแอปเปิ้ล มีความคิดหนึ่งผุดขึ้นมา "สมกับเป็นฟูจิจริง ๆ" เขาคิดกับตัวเองแบบนั้น แม้ว่าจะไม่ได้ติดต่อกับฟูจิเลยก็ตามในช่วงหลายปีที่ผ่านมา เขาหยิบเอาคัตเตอร์ที่จำได้ลาง ๆ ว่าอยู่ในลิ้นชักชั้นสองของโต๊ะเขียนหนังสือ เลือกกรีดเทปให้ขาดอย่างใจเย็นเพื่อคงความเดิมของซองจดหมายให้ได้มากที่สุด และกระดาษที่ใช้เขียนเนื้อความของจดหมายถูกเอาออกจากซอง

> กุมภาพันธ์ 29 2016
> 
> ถึงเพื่อนของฉัน...เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ
> 
>   
> สวัสดีเทะสึกะ การที่ฉันมาเขียนจดหมายแบบนี้คงเป็นเรื่องที่นายไม่ได้คิดเอาไว้ใช่ไหม? ฉันหวังว่านายจะไม่ได้คิดอะไรแปลก ๆ อยู่นะ เพราะว่าฉันยังมีอีเมลของนายอยู่ เบอร์โทรศัพท์ของนายเองก็ด้วยเช่นกัน ฉันเพียงแค่อยากจะคิดอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่าง และใช้เวลาให้ความคิดตกตระกอน เพราะว่าพวกเราเองต่างก็อายุมากขึ้นกว่าครั้งล่าสุดที่พวกเราเจอกัน ฟังดูไม่สมกับเป็นฉันเลยล่ะสิ? บางทีฉันอาจจะคิดถึงคำว่าระวังให้ดี อย่าประมาทของนายอยู่ตลอดก็ได้ จนในที่สุดฉันก็กลายเป็นคนแบบนี้ไปเสียแล้ว
> 
> ฉันคิดหลายอย่างเกี่ยวกับเรื่องจดหมายฉบับแรก และฉันคิดว่านายเองก็คงรู้เกี่ยวกับมัน เพราะว่านายเป็นคนหนึ่งที่รู้จักฉันดีที่สุดเสมอ เราไม่ได้เจอกันมานานเท่าไรแล้วนะ? ประมาณ 1 เดือนหรือเปล่า? เพราะว่านายเริ่มทัวร์สำหรับการเป็นโปรเทนนิสที่ยอดเยี่ยมที่สุดในโลก ฉันคิดว่านายคงจะยุ่งมาก และการส่งอีเมลไปอาจจะทำให้นายเสียสมาธิที่จะเอาชนะเป้าหมายของตัวเอง ตอนนี้นายอ่านจดหมายฉบับนี้ ฉันมั่นใจว่านายได้กลายเป็นโปรเทนนิสที่ยอดเยี่ยมที่สุดในโลกแล้วอย่างแน่นอน ขอแสดงความยินดีถึงนายที่กำลังอ่านจดหมายฉบับนี้อยู่นะเทะสึกะ
> 
> นายรู้ไหม? ฉันเขียนจดหมายฉบับนี้ในวันเกิดของตัวเอง ตอนนี้มีเค้กอยู่ตรงของฉันด้วย มันทำให้ฉันนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า ในปีที่นายอ่านจดหมายฉบับนี้อยู่ มันจะมีวันที่29 กุมภาพันธ์หรือเปล่านะ? ฟังดูงี่เง่าทีเดียวเชียว และฉันคิดว่านายน่าจะนึกออกว่าตอนนี้ฉันฉลองวันเกิดอยู่คนเดียว นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันเหงาขนาดนี้ เพราะว่าพวกเราต่างก็เติบโตกันไปคนละทาง กลายเป็นว่าเวลาว่างไม่ตรงกันเสียอย่างนั้น มันไม่ได้แย่หรอก อย่างน้อยฉันก็ได้มีเวลาเรียบเรียงตัวหนังสือและส่งจดหมายมาหานายได้ นี่อาจจะเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดที่นายให้ฉันในปีนี้ก็ได้ เพราะฉันรู้ว่านายจะไม่ส่งของขวัญมาให้ฉันหรอก แม้ว่าฉันจะไม่ได้เปลี่ยนที่อยู่เลยก็ตาม
> 
> ล้อเล่นน่ะ ฉันเปลี่ยนที่อยู่แล้ว หวังว่านายจะไม่ส่งไปหรอกนะเทะสึกะ เพราะถ้าฉันไม่ได้รับก็เสียของแย่เลยสิจริงไหม? ครั้งหน้าฉันจะแนบรูปสวย ๆ มาให้ด้วยแล้วกัน ครั้งนี้ฉันคงเขียนได้เท่านี้แล้ว ไว้จะส่งจดหมายมาหาอีกครั้ง ในตอนนั้นฉันหวังว่าจะได้เห็นนายตามหนังสือพิมพ์นะ
> 
> ระวังตัวให้ดี อย่าประมาท  
> ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ

ข้อความทั้งหมดถูกเขียนด้วยลายมือลงบนกระดาษไร้เส้นมีพื้นผิวหยาบสัมผัสคล้ายกับผ้าดิบ  
เทะสึกะพับกระดาษตามรอยเดิมของมัน เก็บเข้าซองของมันตามเดิม ก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจไปอาบน้ำ  
—บางทีเขาก็ควรจะนอนได้แล้ว


	2. จดหมายฉบับที่ 2 | เสียดายไหมที่ไม่ได้เห็นฉันตอนเป็นอัจฉริยะที่แท้จริง

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึตัดสินใจที่จะอาบน้ำหลังจากอ่านจดหมายฉบับแรกเสร็จสิ้น มันถึงเวลาที่ควรจะเข้านอนแล้ว แต่เขาคิดว่าการเข้านอนโดยที่ผมยังไม่แห้งเป็นเรื่องที่เหมาะสมเท่าไรนัก เขาจึงหยิบจดหมายฉบับที่2ขึ้นมาอ่านเพื่อไม่ให้เวลาผ่านไปโดยเปล่าประโยชน์

ทัศนียภาพเบื้องหน้าเมื่อมองดูด้วยตาเปล่านั้นช่างพร่ามัว หยดน้ำเกาะพราวอยู่บนเส้นผมหลังจากเสร็จสิ้นการทำความสะอาดร่างกายอย่างดี เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึวางแว่นสายตาลงบนโต๊ะอ่านหนังสือ ก่อนจะหยิบซองจดหมายที่อยู่ด้านบนสุดของกองจดหมายทั้งหมดขึ้นมา ขณะที่เช็ดเส้นผมให้แห้งแบบลวก ๆ ด้วยผ้าขนหนู กว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวว่าหยดน้ำกระเซ็นจดจดหมายเป็นรอยหยดน้ำก็เมื่อกลับมาใส่แว่นกลับตามเดิม

ซองจดหมายเป็นสีม่วงอ่อน มีสแตมป์ลายดอกฟูจิเป็นรูปกราฟิกง่าย ๆ จ่าหน้าซองเขียนชื่อผู้รับเป็นชื่อของเทะสึกะโดยตรงด้วยลายมือประณีต และในส่วนของชื่อผู้ส่งระบุเป็นชื่อ'ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ' ผนึกที่ใช้ปิดจดหมายเป็นเทปลายลูกเทนนิส มีความคิดหนึ่งผุดขึ้นมาในหัว "เป็นคนที่ละเอียดอ่อนจริง ๆ" เขาคิดกับตัวเองแบบนั้น ดึงเทปออกด้วยนิ้วมืออย่างยากลำบาก และกระดาษที่ใช้เขียนเนื้อความของจดหมายถูกเอาออกจากซอง

> สิงหาคม 06 2016
> 
> ถึงเพื่อนผู้โชคร้ายของฉัน...เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ
> 
> สวัสดีเทะสึกะ ฉันต้องรู้สึกยังไงกันนะที่นายอ่านจดหมายฉบับที่สอง? พอฉันคิดถึงเรื่องนี้แล้วฉันรู้สึกมีความสุขมากจริง ๆ เพราะนั้นหมายความว่านายได้อ่านจดหมายฉบับแรกของฉันด้วยเช่นกัน จะว่าไปแล้วนายคงคาดหวังรูปสวย ๆ อยู่ล่ะสิท่า ขอโทษด้วยนะแต่ฉันกำลังยุ่งกับการฝึกซ้อมสำหรับการแข่งขันที่กำลังจะมาถึงอยู่เลยไม่ได้อัดรูปไว้สำหรับจดหมายฉบับนี้
> 
> นายยังไม่ลืมใช่ไหม? ฉันจำได้ว่าเคยบอกนายเอาไว้ว่าตัวเองจะเป็นนักเปียโน นายจะเคยฟังเพลงของฉันบ้างหรือเปล่านะ? ถึงฉันจะยังไม่ค่อยโด่งดังหรือมีผลงานเท่าไรเพราะงั้นนายอาจหาเพลงของฉันฟังยากสักหน่อย แต่ไม่ต้องห่วงฉันจะทำให้เสียงเปียโนของฉันดังจนไปถึงนายที่อยู่อีกฟากของทะเลแน่นอน บางทีตัวนายที่กำลังอ่านจดหมายอยู่คงได้ฟังเพลงของฉันแล้วแน่นอนเลย ใช่ไหมเทะสึกะ?
> 
> วันนี้ถือเป็นวันพิเศษสำหรับฉันอีกวันหนึ่ง ไม่ต่างจากวันเกิดมากนัก นายคิดว่ามันเป็นวันอะไรกัน? นายคงเดาไม่ออกสิท่า มันคือคอนเสิร์ตเดี่ยวครั้งแรกของฉันเอง ฉันชนะการแข่งขันKawai Musicประจำปีนี้ และได้มีคอนเสิร์ตเดี่ยวครั้งแรก มันเจ๋งมากเลย ฉันอยากให้นายอยู่ร่วมแสดงความยินดีกับฉันจัง ฟังดูเห็นแก่ตัวหรือเปล่า? ที่สำคัญกว่านั้นคือพวกเขาเรียกฉันว่าอัจฉริยะด้วย พอได้ยินแบบนั้นมันทำให้นึกถึงสมัยที่เราได้คุยกันเกือบทุกวันเมื่อตอนม.ต้นเลยเนอะ แต่ตอนนั้นฉันไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะเป็นอัจฉริยะหรอก คนอย่างชิราอิชิ ยูคิมูระ ไม่ก็อาโตเบะ สมควรจะถูกเรียกว่าอัจฉริยะมากกว่าสิ พวกเขาออกจะเก่งกว่าฉันนี่หน่า ฉันจินตนาการสีหน้าของนายออกเลยว่ามันเป็นยังไงตอนที่กำลังอ่านประโยคก่อนหน้า ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงฉันนะเทะสึกะ ฉันในตอนนี้รับรู้ได้ถึงความอัจฉริยะของตัวเองแล้ว ฟังดูบ้าบอไหมที่ฉันรู้สึกแบบนี้? เหมือนไม่ใช่ตัวฉันเลยล่ะสิท่า
> 
> ครั้งนี้ถึงจะไม่ได้แนบรูปถ่ายสวย ๆ ไปให้ แต่ฉันได้แนบตั๋วการแสดงคอนเสิร์ตครั้งแรกของฉันไปแทน นายอาจจะไม่ได้มาดูฉันเพราะว่าการแสดงจบลงแล้วฉันถึงส่งตั๋วไปให้ เข้าใจหรือเปล่าว่ามันหมายความว่ายังไง...นายจะไม่ได้เห็นตอนฉันเล่นเปียโนยังไงล่ะ รู้สึกว่าตัวเองโชคร้ายหรือเปล่า? เสียดายไหมที่ไม่ได้เห็นฉันตอนเป็นอัจฉริยะที่แท้จริง? ฉันน่ะอยากเข้าใจความรู้สึกของนายจริง ๆ นะเทะสึกะ เพราะหากได้รับรู้ว่านายรู้สึกว่าตัวเองโชคร้ายอยู่ ฉันจะได้ลองอวยพรกับพระเจ้าขอมอบความโชคดีให้กับนายบ้าง เพราะฉันเป็นห่วงว่านายจะเป็นยังไงในต่างประเทศ แม้ว่าฉันจะรู้ว่านายชินกับมันตั้งแต่ก่อนที่ฉันจะส่งจดหมายฉบับแรกไปให้นายเสียอีก
> 
> ฉันรู้ตารางการแข่งขันของนายผ่านอินุอิแล้ว ฉันจะคอยเฝ้ามองนายที่โลดเล่นในUS Openนะ ระหว่างนั้นเองฉันก็จะต่อสู้และไปสู่ระดับโลกให้ได้ด้วยนิ้วมือของฉันที่กดลงบนแป้นเปียโน จนกว่าจะถึงตอนนั้นมาวัดกันเถอะ ฝ่ามือที่ไปถึงระดับโลกของนาย กับฝ่ามือที่ไปถึงระดับโลกของฉัน ใครจะแข็งแกร่งกว่ากัน
> 
> ด้วยรักและความโชคดีของโลกใบนี้  
>  อัจฉริยะด้านเปียโน ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ

ข้อความทั้งหมดถูกเขียนด้วยลายมือลงบนกระดาษมีเส้นที่มีพื้นผิวสัมผัสเรียบแบบกระดาษทั่วไป

เทะสึกะหยิบเอาตั๋วสำหรับเข้าชมคอนเสิร์ตผู้ชนะ 2016 Kawai Music Competition Piano Solo S-course ที่จัดขึ้น ณ Kawai Omotesando Concert Salon "Pause" ออกมา มันถูกเซ็นด้วยปากกาเมจิก และเขียนกำกับเอาไว้ว่า ถึง.โปรเทนนิสผู้เป็นความภาคภูมิใจของชาวญี่ปุ่น —เขาอดที่จะยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้จริง ๆ จากนั้นเขาถึงพับกระดาษกลับตามรอย ใส่เข้าไปในซองตามเดิม ก่อนจะหยิบสายหูฟังออกมาเชื่อมต่อกับสมาทร์โฟน เข้าสู่หน้าแอปพลิเคชั่นสำหรับรับชมวีดีโอ เลือกดูประวัติการเข้าชม ซึ่งวีดีโอล่าสุดของประวัติการเข้าชมนั้นมีชื่อว่า The Leeds International Piano Competition Finals - Syusuke Fuji , First Prize Winner

และเขากดเล่นคลิปวีดีโอนั้น


	3. จดหมายฉบับที่ 3 | สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะเทะสึกะ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึหยิบจดหมายฉบับต่อไปขึ้นไปอ่านบนเตียงนอนโดยที่มีเสียงเปียโนจากคลิปวีดีโอที่ชื่อว่า The Leeds International Piano Competition Finals - Syusuke Fuji , First Prize Winner เล่นอยู่ในโสตประสาท

เสียงบรรเลงของเปียโนจากคลิปวีดีโอที่มีชื่อว่า The Leeds International Piano Competition Finals - Syusuke Fuji , First Prize Winner กำลังถูกเล่นอยู่ในโสตประสาทของเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ เขาวางจดหมายที่ถูกอ่านเป็นฉบับที่2 ไว้ข้างบนของฉบับที่1 ดูจากข้อความที่เขียนไว้ในจดหมายและเวลาที่เรียงต่อกัน มันทำให้เขาสงสัยขึ้นมาว่าใครกันที่เป็นคนเรียงจดหมาย เพราะตามธรรมชาติแล้วจดหมายที่ฟูจิเขียนฉบับล่าสุดควรจะอยู่ข้างบนสุดของกองจดหมายทั้งหมดหากไม่มีใครมาจัดแจงเอาไว้ให้

เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึเลือกที่จะเก็บงำความสงสัยเอาไว้ เขาหยิบซองจดหมายที่อยู่ข้างบนสุดของกองจดหมายทั้งหมด และน่าจะเป็นจดหมายฉบับที่3ขึ้นมา ก่อนเดินไปที่เตียงนอนโดยไม่ลืมถือสมาร์ทโฟนติดมือไปด้วย เมื่อเขานั่งลง ฟูกได้ยุบตัวลงตามน้ำหนักตัว จากนั้นเขาเอนตัวพิงกำแพงโดยใช้หมอนรองแผ่นหลังเอาไว้ ถึงค่อยเปิดซองจดหมายที่หยิบติดมือมาด้วย

ซองจดหมายเป็นสีขาวสะอาดตามีพิมพ์ลวดลายเป็นใบมะกอกสีทองไม่เข้ากันกับสแตมป์ลายภูเขาไฟฟูจิซึ่งถูกวาดโดยสีน้ำเท่าไรนัก จ่าหน้าซองยังคงเขียนชื่อผู้รับเป็นเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึด้วยลายมือประณีต และในส่วนของชื่อผู้ส่งคือบุคคลที่รู้จักตั้งแต่สมัยมัธยมต้นซึ่งไม่ได้ติดต่อกันมานานเป็นปี 'ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ' ผนึกที่ใช้ปิดจดหมายเป็นเทปลายพริกหยวก มีความหนึ่งผุดขึ้นมากระทันหัน "สมกับที่เป็นฟูจิจริง ๆ คาดเดาไม่ได้เลย" เขาค่อย ๆ ลอกเทปออกอย่างช้า ๆ และกระดาษที่ใช้เขียนเนื้อความในจดหมายถูกเอาออกจากซอง

> ตุลาคม 07 2016
> 
> ถึงเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ...ในวัยยี่สิบ
> 
> สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะเทะสึกะ ฉันคงไม่ได้จำผิดใช่ไหมว่าตอนนี้นายอายุ20แล้วน่ะ? นายดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่อยู่เสมอจนบางครั้งก็เกินตัว ฉันคิดว่าคงมีหลาย ๆ ครั้งที่ผู้คนก็หลงลืมไปว่านายก่อนหน้านั้นยังคงเป็นแค่เด็ก และพึ่งได้เริ่มต้นการเป็นผู้ใหญ่ในวันนี้เป็นวันแรก ฉันได้ยินคนอื่นพูดกันว่าการเปลี่ยนผ่านจากการเป็นเด็กไปเป็นผู้ใหญ่เรื่องที่ยาก ในบางครั้งเด็ก ๆ ก็สูญเสียความเป็นตัวเองไปเพื่อเติบโตไปเป็นผู้ใหญ่ การเสียสละพวกนั้นเมื่อมองย้อนกลับไปคงมีทั้งเรื่องที่ทำให้ตัวเองในปัจจุบันยินดีไปพร้อม ๆ กับเสียใจ แต่ฉันมั่นใจอยู่หนึ่งอย่างคือนายจะไม่สูญเสียความเป็นตัวเอง และจะไม่ย้อนกลับมามองอดีตเพื่อเสียใจทีหลัง เพราะว่านายคือเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ นั่นคือเหตุผลที่แม้แต่อินุอิก็คงหาข้อมูลมาคัดค้านไม่ได้
> 
> อันที่จริงฉันตั้งใจจะไม่ส่งจดหมายไปให้นายอีกแล้ว ฉันคิดว่าครอบครัวเทะสึกะคงรู้สึกประหลาดใจไม่มากก็น้อยกับการที่มีจดหมายส่งไปหาคนในครอบครัวผู้ซึ่งใครต่อใครต่างก็รู้กันว่ากำลังทำตามความฝันอยู่ในต่างแดน ฉันไม่อยากรบกวน หรือทำให้ใครรู้สึกไม่สบายใจ ถึงอย่างนั้นพอรู้ว่าวันนี้คือวันเกิดนาย มันก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะเขียนจดหมายอีกสักฉบับหนึ่ง เพราะว่าความรู้สึกของฉันไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลง ฉันจึงอยากอวยพรให้กับนาย แต่พอคิดว่าในวันเกิดของฉันนายส่งข้อความสั้น ๆ แค่ "สุขสันต์วันเกิดฟูจิ" มันก็พาลทำให้ฉันคิดคำอวยพรอะไรไม่ออกอีกเลย นายคงรู้ใช่ไหมว่าฉันกำลังโกรธอยู่น่ะเทะสึกะ? แต่พอฉันนึกถึงตอนที่ตัวเองได้รับข้อความจากนาย ฉันหยุดตัวเองไม่ให้ยิ้มไม่ได้เลยล่ะ ทั้ง ๆ ที่ข้อความจากคนอื่น ๆ ยาวกว่าของนายตั้งไม่รู้กี่เท่า
> 
> ที่สำคัญกว่านั้นนายมาอวยพรให้ตามเวลาของเยอรมันนี่สิ แต่เวลาฝั่งญี่ปุ่นมันขึ้นวันใหม่เป็น 1 มีนาคมแล้ว แน่นอน...ฉันรู้ว่านายกำลังฝึกซ้อมอย่างหนัก พยายามอย่างตั้งใจสำหรับเสร็จทางของการเป็นโปรเทนนิส ถึงอย่างนั้นฉันก็คิดว่าฉันมีสิทธิ์ที่จะโกรธ แต่ไม่ต้องกัวลไปนะเทะสึกะ ฉันจะไม่โกรธนายนานแน่นอน และเนื่องจากฉันโกรธนายอยู่ ฉันจะไม่อวยพรให้กับนายเพื่อเป็นการแสดงออกอย่างหนึ่ง เว้นแต่ว่าวันเกิดของฉันครั้งหน้า นายจะอวยพรวันเกิดให้กับฉัน ไม่ใช่แค่ข้อความสั้น ๆ แบบเดิม ๆ เช่น "สุขสันต์วันเกิดฟูจิ" ซึ่งวันที่29 กุมภาพันธ์ก็ต้องรอไปอีก 4 ปี พอบอกว่า 4 ปีมันดูไม่นานเท่าไรเลย แต่นายรู้ไหมว่า 4 ปีมีจำนวนกี่วัน? 1460 วันยังไงล่ะ นายมีเวลาคิดคำอวยพรให้ฉันเสียนานโขเลย
> 
> ซึ่งฟูจิ ชูซึเกะในปี2020 จะตั้งตารอคำอวยพรของเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึนะ ส่วนตัวคุณฟูจิชูซึเกะในปี2016 หรือก็คือฉันตอนนี้ จะขออวยพรให้นายไม่เจ็บ ไม่ป่วย สุขภาพร่างกายแข็งแรง เพราะพอฉันมาคิดว่านายจะเจ็บ หรือป่วยมันก็ดันเกิดกลัวขึ้นมาเสียดื้อ ๆ ก็ฉันในตอนเด็กนั้นดันทุรังให้นายใช้แขนเจ็บ ๆ มาตีเทนนิสเพื่อแข่งกันนี่หน่า ...ฉันไม่รู้ว่านายจะยังจำมันได้หรือเปล่านะ แต่ความรู้สึกในวันนั้น รวมถึงวันอื่น ๆ ที่ฉันได้ใช้ร่วมกันกับนาย ฉันยังจำไม่ได้ดีเสมอเลย
> 
> ฉันอุส่าต์เขียนมายืดยาวว่าจะไม่ขออวยพรให้กับนาย แต่ก็ดันมีคำอวยพรมาตบท้ายเสียได้ นายจะอ่านแล้วรู้สึกแปลก ๆ หรือเปล่า? คงรู้สึกแปลกแน่เลยใช่ไหม? ฉันเขียนเองยังรู้สึกแปลก ๆ เลย มันทั้งแปลก และประหลาดปนกันมั่วไปหมด ฉันไม่เข้าใจด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงอธิบายความรู้สึกแบบนี้ลงไปในจดหมาย หรือมันอาจจะเป็นเพราะฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะได้อ่านมันก็ได้มั้ง
> 
> ในส่วนของขวัญวันเกิดคือรูปภาพจากฉันเอง ฉันเคยบอกเอาไว้ว่าจะส่งรูปภาพไปให้ และตอนนี้ฉันก็ส่งมันมาแล้วนะ แต่ไม่รู้ว่านายจะชอบหรือเปล่า เพราะมันมีแต่รูปของฉันเท่านั้น รูปแบบที่นายชอบถ่ายตอนขอกล้องไปจากฉันยังไงล่ะ ซึ่งนายคงไม่คาดหวังว่าจะได้รูปพวกนี้แน่นอน เพราะนายรู้ว่าฉันไม่ชอบเห็นตัวเองบนภาพถ่าย ถึงอย่างนั้นฉันก็ชอบรูปที่นายถ่ายให้ฉันเมื่อก่อนนะเทะสึกะ สุดท้ายฉันหวังว่านายจะชอบมัน และรักษาไว้อย่างดี
> 
> ได้โปรดรักษาสุขภาพ  
>  ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ

ข้อความทั้งหมดถูกเขียนด้วยลายมือลงบนกระดาษแบบไร้เส้นที่ถูกเย็บติดกันถึง 2 หน้ากระดาษ  
เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึหยิบเอารูปภาพที่ใส่มาในซองจดหมายออกมา มันรูปโพลาลอยด์ขนาดพอ ๆ กับฝ่ามือจำนวน 6 ใบ โดยส่วนใหญ่เป็นภาพแปลก ๆ ทั้งเบลอ ไม่ชัด ไปจนถึงถ่ายอะไรก็รู้ ซึ่งดูแล้วคงเกิดจากการทดลองถ่ายรูปด้วยตัวเองเพียงลำพัง ภาพที่จัดว่าดี แสดงให้เห็นถึงใบหน้าของผู้เขียนจดหมายอย่างชัดเจนจึงมีเพียงแค่ 1 ภาพจากบรรดาทั้งหมด 6 ภาพ "นี่คือฟูจิในตอนที่เริ่มต้นการเป็นผู้ใหญ่สินะ" เขาคิดกับตัวเองขณะที่ดอกไม้ภายในใจออกดอกผลิบาน  
เขาพับกระดาษกลับตามรอย ใส่เข้าไปในซองตามเดิม หลังจากจ้องมองรูปของเจ้าของจดหมายอยู่หลายนาที จดหมายถูกวางไว้บนหัวเตียง ส่วนรูปโพลาลอยด์ทั้งหมด 6 ใบถูกสอดเอาไว้ใต้หมอน จากนั้นเขาถึงเอือมมือไปปิดไฟ และทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงนอนโดยที่ไม่ลืมปิดเสียงของเปียโนซึ่งฟังอยู่ตลอดระหว่างอ่านจดหมาย  
ถ้าวันนี้ได้ฝันถึงนายก็คงดีนะฟูจิ —เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึบอกกับตัวเองเบา ๆ ก่อนจะหลับตาลง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรฟห้องของเทะสึกะ : https://tenipuri.info/w/index.php?title=File:Tezukaroom.jpg


	4. จดหมายฉบับที่ 3.2 | 12 เซนติเมตรต่อช่วงเวลา 1 ปี

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ความฝันของเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึหลังจากอ่านจดหมายฉบับที่ 3 จบ

เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นมาอย่างเชื่องช้า ทัศนียภาพเบื้องหน้าที่เผยให้เห็นถูกย้อมไปด้วยสีแดง ส้ม และเหลือง อันเป็นสีสันของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง เด็กหนุ่มวัยมัธยมที่มีรูปร่างบอบบางไม่แตกต่างจากหญิงสาวระบายรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยนดั่งเช่นในความทรงจำ เส้นผมสีเปลือกไม้ที่ปล่อยยาวประบ่าสะบัดพัดไปตามสายลม หลังจากที่ลมแรงค่อย ๆ กลายเป็นลมโชยอ่อน ฝ่ามือซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยรอยหยาบจากการจับไม้แรคเก็ตเพื่อเล่นเทนนิสเคาน์เตอร์จัดทรงผมให้กับเข้าที่เข้าทางอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น

"เทะสึกะ"

ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เหมือนกับนกซึ่งร้องอยู่ตามภูเขา เรียกชื่อของเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึด้วยความรู้สึกที่ถูกบัญญัติไว้ว่าความรัก เด็กหนุ่มกวักมือเรียกให้เขาไปหาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่ประดับอยู่ไม่หาย ภาพที่สวยงามนั้นถูกอัดกรอบและแขวนไว้ในห้องสักห้องหนึ่งของหัวใจ

"มีอะไรงั้นหรือฟูจิ?" เขาก้าวเท้าไปหาเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธว่าไม่มีอะไร ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือออกไปหยิบใบไม้สีส้มแดงที่ร่วงตกลงมาบนกลุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลออกให้

"โอ๊ะ! ขอบใจนะเทะสึกะ"

"ไม่เป็นไร... แต่วันหลังก็ระวังด้วยแล้วกัน"

"เข้าใจแล้วล่ะกัปตัน~"

บทสนทนาของทั้งสองจบลงเพียงเท่านั้น —บรรยากาศที่เงียบเฉียบเนื่องจากไม่มีการพูดคุยกันเลยนั้นช่างดูน่าอึดอัด ทว่าภายในหัวใจซึ่งถูกทาสีด้วยความรู้สึกสบายใจที่แปลกประหลาดขณะก้าวเดินไปข้างหน้าบนทางเดินกลับบ้านแสนสั้น และทุกครั้งที่เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึเดินกลับบ้านกับพร้อมฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ เขามักจะใช้เวลามากกว่าปกติ เหตุเพราะส่วนสูงที่ต่างกัน 12 เซนติเมตร ทำให้ระยะการก้าวเดินนั้นแตกต่างกัน หากมีความคิดที่ต้องการเดินเคียงข้างก็จำเป็นจะต้องลดทอนจังหวะการเดินของตนลงเพื่อไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายถูกทิ้งไว้ข้างหลัง แม้สุดท้ายจะต้องแยกย้ายกันไปตามทางของตนเองเพราะบ้านไม่ได้อยู่ในละแวกเดียวกันก็ตาม

เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึรู้ตัวดีว่าความรู้สึกที่สัมผัสได้ตอนนี้นั้นเป็นเพียงแค่ความฝันที่เกิดจากการทับถมของเศษซากในอดีต เมื่อเป็นเช่นนั้นมันก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกขบขัน มันเป็นเพราะว่า—ในเส้นทางเดินกลับบ้านเขามักจะทำให้ตัวเองช้าลงเพื่อที่จะเดินไปพร้อมกับฟูจิ ชูซึเกะ แต่ในเส้นทางความฝันเขาไม่เคยหยุดรอเลยสักครั้ง แม้จะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังพยายามวิ่งตามมาก็ตาม ถึงอย่างนั้นจุดจบก็ต่างแยกออกไปเหมือนทางกลับบ้านอยู่ดี

กว่าจะรู้ตัว—พวกเขาหยุดอยู่ที่หน้าบ้านของเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ เขากล่าวอำลาตามปกติ ใบหน้าของฟูจิ ชูซึเกะยังคงด้วยรอยยิ้มอ่อนหวาน ทว่าเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงความโศกเศร้าจาง ๆ ซึ่งสื่อออกมาอย่างระมัดระวัง และมันมักจะเป็นแบบนั้นเสมอ ความรู้สึกที่อีกฝ่ายคิดเองเพียงลำพังว่าอาจทำให้คนอื่นลำบากใจจะถูกเก็บเอาไว้ใต้รอยยิ้มหวาน

เขามีความรู้สึกเป็นห่วงเป็นใยอยู่บ้าง ทั้งในฐานะกัปตันชมรมเทนนิสเซชุนและฐานะคนรัก แต่เขาก็ไม่มีความคิดที่อยากก้าวก่ายการตัดสินใจของอีกคนเพราะว่านั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ตัดสินใจมาแล้ว เขาเคารพการตัดสินใจนั้นและ จะรอวันที่ฟูจิ ชูซึเกะเปิดประตูเดินออกมาเล่าเรื่องที่เก็บซ่อนไว้ในใจให้ฟังด้วยตนเอง ทั้ง ๆ ที่ในอดีตตัดสินใจเอาไว้อย่างแน่วแน่ขนาดนั้นแต่เขาก็ยังคงฝันถึงเส้นทางกลับบ้านอยู่บ่อย ๆ เวลาที่คิดถึงอีกฝ่าย

แม้เวลาจะผ่านมาถึง 9 ปีแล้วก็ตาม

นั้นเป็นเพราะในส่วนลึกที่สุดของหัวใจ—เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึมีความลังเลกับความคิดที่ว่าหากพวกเขาพูดคุยกันอย่างตรงไปตรงมาจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปบ้างหรือเปล่า


End file.
